Reversed Roles
by K.E.Pryde
Summary: A chance meeting in the late hours of the night after a long day. Unohana and Isane find their roles reversed in a unexpected way.


First off, I can not remember the last time I wrote a fanfiction, even something as short as this. So yey me for writing at all! Secondly, this short story was inspired by the fan art I did of Unohana and Isane, to explain why the picture is.. what it is.

I have said this before, and I will say it again, there just is not enough of these two together out there! And it makes em so sad as they work so well together, to the point, I do not really see this as OOC for these two.

Art can be found: http://revanstar. deviantart. com/art/Reverse-Roles-UnoxIsa-139582878

(please remove the spaces after the full stops... or the periods to put it simply)

Unohana had turned after softly shutting the door behind her, her shoulders heavy and slumped and her eyes down cast. The shinigami in the room behind her had suffered grave injury, and she had spent hours treating his wounds, but a unknown substance had entered his blood steam and had eaten him from the inside out, neither kido nor traditional practices worked.

He had passed away a short time ago.

Taking a deep breath, the captain of the fourth squad squared her shoulders and put on her normal calm expression. Though the hour was late, and she knew everyone would be slumbering after a long day of healing the sick and injured, she would not risk the chance of one of her people seeing their captain in such a defeated state.

With her normal posture and grace, Captain Unohana moved down the halls of the fourth squad barracks, heading to her office to fill out the paperwork on the young shinigami who.. was no longer.

Sliding open the door to her office, the dark haired woman's shoulders once more fell and she let loose a heavy sigh once she had closed the door behind her.

"Captain...?"

_'Please no..'_ Unohana thought desperately upon hearing the quiet utterance delivered by a voice she knew too well. Putting on a false smile she turned and could not quiet meet the worried dark gray eyes of her vice captain.

"Isane-san, what are you doing up so late... another nightmare?"

Her delivery was perfect, her sweetly mellow voice kept even. However, against her will deep blue eyes misted, and a tear worked its way out, sliding down her cheek.

Unohana raised a hand to brush it away, the classic excuse of something being in her eye however died on her tongue as she found her raised hand captured in the gentle yet firm grip of the large hand of Isane.

"I-Isane-san?" She choked slightly, the words catching in her throat as she met the worried and kind dark gaze of the tall young woman.

Isane's eyes searched her own, the normally shy girl, raising her other hand to cup Unohana's cheek, her thumb brushing away another tear that had fallen. The short woman was frozen, and wide-eyed, feeling heat rise to her cheeks, gracing normally calm features with a rosy blush.

A long moment stretched, the two of them just standing there in the captain's office. And then...

"It is okay Unohana...it is okay to cry"

The normally unmovable woman broke, she was not sure if it was the sound of her name from the normally shy girl's lips or hearing that it was okay to do so. But the tears came, and they came in rivers and floods, and Unohana found herself pulled into a tight embrace, Isane's arms wrapping around her shoulders as her own arms found their way around the girl's waist, hands clinging to the back of her uniform shirt as she soaked the front through, her sobs muffled in Isane's chest.

Isane made soft soothing noises, her chin resting on the top of her captain's head as she ran her thumb back and fourth at the base of Unohana's neck in a soothing manner.

Minuets later, when sobs had turned to hitching breaths and the tears had slowed and finally stopped, Unohana still clung to her vice captain, afraid to leave the warm comfort she had, to her surprise found in her arms.

As if sensing the older woman's fears, Isane tightened her hold on her captain, pressing her lips to the top of the bound dark hair. With out a word, the quiet girl lead Unohana to her quarters.

Once there, and the captain had changed into her night clothes, with Isane turning around with a deep blush on her cheeks, and had settled into her own bed, Isane had turned, to leave her captain's bedroom. But found her progress stopped when a slender, but strong hand gripped her wrist.

"Stay..please Isane.."

Soulful blue eyes broke her faster then the pleading tone, and Isane gave a nod, and she was released to strip down to the thin white robe she wore under her uniform, feeling Unohana's eyes on her the whole time.

Silently the tall lanky young woman slid under the covers and after a moment of hesitation, her normal shy self reasserting itself, she gave in to what she both wanted to do, and what her captain's eyes were telling her to do, her arms wrapping around the slender, smaller form of the dishearten woman, who rolled over and snuggled into her embrace.

Moments before both women fell asleep, they would wonder at how somehow their roles had been reversed.


End file.
